Like A Balloon, You Make Me Burst
by Djsakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno, is Sasuke Uchiha's secretary in the Uchiha Industries, and everyday in it is like a living hell. Sakura has to cope with annoying colleagues, deadly deadlines, rumors about her virginity and a hot boss. But hey, life's like that... SasuSaku


Sakura typed hastily on her keyboard as her eyes darted back and forth. She looked petrified and frantic as she kept her jade orbs glued to the bright monitor of her pink Apple laptop. Her fingers hurriedly skidded along the buttons of the expensive looking machinery. A woman with stunning blond hair and bright blue eyes, surrounded with a thick coating of mascara and purple eyeshadow, approached the obviously stressed out pink haired girl.

"Looks like someone forgot her assignment for Uchiha-san."

Sakura gave Ino a deep glare, which thoroughly showed off her deep eye bags "Shut it, pig."

"Oooh, what's this?" annoyingly inquired the blonde as her eyes bore into the monitor "Ah, a the June chart that monitors the sales of the Uchiha company. Interesting…"

"I told you to shut up, pig!"

"Oh- ho! Someone's a bit grumpy today, isn't she forehead?"

"Go away, Yamanaka. I don't need your sass talk right now."

"I wonder Sakura, why in the world would you, Uchiha-san's most trusted secretary, completely forget this incredibly important task?"

"Well, it's not my fault some pig by the name of Ino Yamanaka suddenly shows up at my apartment at the middle of the night crying about her current boyfriend dumping her while I was doing this aggravating piece of crap that Uchiha calls a fudging important and highly legal assignment!"

"Oh, the chart's not done yet, I see…"

Both women instantly looked at their backs, only to see their boss, Uchiha Sasuke, standing behind them looking at the very perky Ino, the very wrecked Sakura, and the over worked laptop with an emotionless façade, but both women knew that inside, the contempt was all there, stored up and just ready to burst at any moment. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha is a very hateful boss.

Sakura quickly glanced at Ino for at least to see if she had some kind of action plan but she immediately saw the blonde going through the door of Sasuke's office while she had the chance. At the same time she mumbled, "I just borrowed some mascara."

Left alone, with this hateful boss of hers Sakura whispered "Dammit you Ino." as Sasuke sat at the arm rest of her office chair to look at her rushed work. Sakura's heart was beating erratically due to the fact that her boss was right next to her, and need I remind you people how hot her boss is? Sakura, who was now sweating profusely because of panic and hotness, glanced up at her stoic boss just to check whether she had a chance of not experiencing his wrath. She regretted it.

You see, Sakura was like every single other girl in this world who would probably die just looking at Sasuke's perfect face. His hair was a dark raven color, his skin was pale and smooth, his nose had an air of aristocracy, and his eyes were deep like burning charcoal, wherein with one glance, you would immediately melt.

Sakura hadn't realized that she started hyperventilating until Sasuke spoke to her and said "I thought our sales in October were much higher than the ones in December?"

"Uh-um, a-actually i-it's-it's the, ehm, the opposite." Sakura was shocked at her stammering, because honestly, she wasn't one to stammer.

"Hn, I see…"

Sakura rolled her eyes once more at her boss's favorite saying, wait saying? It wasn't even considered a word! Anyway, what does 'hn' mean? Sakura lost herself in her thoughts, because she was honestly a person who would zone out everything while thinking. So Sasuke took some time in waking her from her logical reverie.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, what did you want?" inquired a now attentive Sakura

"I said, finish this chart in ten minutes, now."

Sakura nodded her head hastily as she placed her fingers on her smooth keypad, hurriedly typing numbers and rates like a mad man… ehm… I meant, **woman**, seeing that she is obviously, a girl. Her hair, which was sticking at odd angles, made things worse.

"Sakura!" called her Sasuke.

"What is it Uchiha-san?"

"Get me coffee."

Sakura's jaw dropped. I mean seriously! He expected her to finish her sales rate in ten minutes and he expected her to get a freaking cup of coffee! Knowing that she had no say in this, Sakura got up from her chair to go to the snack counter all the way to the lobby. Sakura started damning the world of its insecurities, burdens, and hardships as she started walk-running hurriedly past the cubicles of her officemates. She started cursing herself for choosing today to wear her 5 inch heels. As she was walking hurriedly, she had accidentally bumped into one of her officemates. He had blonde hair, bright and vivid blue eyes and a grin that reached from ear to ear. His name was… Steven. No I'm just freaking kidding, his name was Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's supposedly "bestest of the bestest of buddies" in high school and college. They had gone to the same clubs together, joined the same organizations together and even joined the same fraternity together. When Sakura had heard this, she had prejudiced Naruto as a "Blonde Gay Stalking Bimbo". But when she got to know him more, she had changed her nickname for him "The Blonde Stalking Bimbo" for she knew that he wasn't gay.

You see the reason why Naruto worked for Sasuke was this… After college Naruto had decided to open up his own ramen store and wanted to name it "The Ramen Shop of Naruto Uzumaki" (creative is it not?) and then during the grand opening, his only customer was an old man who had thought that his ramen shop was the meeting place of a business client of his only to realize that "Bob-kun", the business client, never came. No one wanted to go near the store because people claimed that the house just behind it was haunted because they always heard screaming sounds at around 7:00 pm. Well, actually, that was Naruto's house and the reason as to why there were screaming noises was because Naruto usually had his shower around seven and well… yeah. So his terrible singing skills scared away all of his customers and neighbors to the point that he had to take down the ramen store. So always remember people, in business, location counts, so never reside anywhere near someone named Naruto who screeches in the shower.

So since Naruto was jobless, he searched all night for his old buddy's phone number, when he found it he immediately called and these were the first words he said to his friend "TEME GIVE ME A FRUCKING JOB!"

And this was the reason as to why Naruto has his job as… the snack counter man.

So back to the story…

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she rubbed her head from the collision.

"SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" hurriedly apologized the blonde man.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and replied "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Naruto smiled as well as both of them went to the snack counter. Once they had arrived, Naruto got a paper cup and started filling it up with "The Boss's" favorite coffee. Sakura just tapped her nails impatiently on the counter as Naruto placed the lid on the cup.

"THERE! FINISHED! A GREEEAAAT MAGNIFICENT WORK OF ART!"

Sakura laughed and got the cup of coffee. Looking at her watch, she realized that she only had 5 minutes left to go back to the office and to finish her sales charts. She was snapped back to the harshness of reality and said "I'm really sorry Naruto, I've got to go!"

"Wait Sakura-chan! Are you free this Saturday? I was thinking that maybe we could…"

But to Naruto's dismay she had already left and had not heard what he said.

"Great. Just great!"

And little did Naruto know, there was a figure hiding behind the shadows, motionless and scared, also embarrassed. The figure was hyperventilating to the point that he or she was doing it at an alarmingly fast pace. Naruto heard a *thud* sound and glanced to see what it was. The next thing he knew, he saw a fainted Hinata Hyuuga right on the spot.

…

…

…

"OMG! HINATA-CHAN JUST FAINTED AGAIN!"

_In Sasuke's Office_

Sakura was panting heavily, being tired from walk- running all the way to her boss's office. Once she opened the "Doors of Doom" as everyone else in Uchiha Industries Incorporated called it, she found her boss poring over the contents of her laptop. At first she thought he was looking at the sales chart but then to her dismay, he was looking at her pictures! She freaked out because she had some REALLY, REALLY, REALLY private photos in there that she didn't want ANYONE to see.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" she called, Sasuke looked at her indifferently and replied "Hn."

Sakura eye twitched, I mean everyone knew that that was his favorite saying and all but sometimes it got irritating. So Sakura stormed over to her boss, got her laptop and started working on her sales charts only to realize that it was already finished. There were no errors, none of those zig-zaggy red ang green lines that one would often see while commiting an error in a file. Sakura stared up in shock at her boss who was staring at her emotionlessly and placidly. They were like that for a moment with the only sound being papers that rustled to the breeze of the air conditioner.

…

…

…

"Ms. Haruno, if you do that again, you're fired."

…

_Oh snap._

After that terribly awkward and horrifying moment, it was lunch break, Sakura's favorite part of work. She was nibbling inadvertently at her doughnut, her extremely carbo-loaded jelly filled wonderful sugar coated doughnut, while drinking her coffee. Sakura was staring into the distance after that near job death experience. She stared as her colleagues walked all around her. She just stared as Ino went blabbering away about the top ten cutest guys in the office (Sasuke was obviously number one and always will be). She just stared as Naruto decided to join her and Ino in the table which meant two of the noisiest people in the entire company were with her. But despite all the babble of the blondes, Sakura just stared, and stared, and stared and stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

…

"HEY FOREHEAD FREAKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie as Ino and Naruto were looking at her questioningly… oh wait, when did Sai join them? _I must have been staring too much_, thought Sakura. Ino and Naruto were telling Sakura about this great idea they had which consisted of vodka, finger food, and Lady Gaga music. Needless to say, Ino and Naruto were going to hold a party. When? This Saturday. Where? In Sakura's house…

"WAIT HOLY FREAKING SECOND!"

Sakura stared agape at her two blonde bimbos which she considered friends, "Who gave the both of you blondies to throw a party at MY house, at MY beautiful, innocent, **alcohol-free**, home!"

Ino replied "Oh come one forehead, just this once, so that everyone can stop spreading how VIRGIN you are."

Sakura glared but then replied "Fine, fine! Just this once though! After that no more!" both blondes nodded happily and magically conjured their cell phones and started texting everyone they knew…

_In Sasuke's office…_

Sasuke was sipping coffee from his mug as he was reading his magazine. He glanced at his watch, in five minutes, he would sound the bell that would tell the employees that their lunch break would come to an end and that they'd be welcome back into the welcome arms of hell. He felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out from his pocket to find that Naruto had sent him a message that read:

"Yo dattebayo teme! :PPP sakura-chan eez gunna hav a parteh her house! U r eenvited yah know!"

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Sakura, his innocent secretary was going to have a party at her house, wherein Naruto was in charge. Yes, you see even Sasuke knew about his the gossip about his secretary, via Naruto. Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket and thought _yes_, he was definitely going to that party…

3 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33 3 33

Sooooo whatdya think! :D I am going to TRY to update more often! D: and yes I'm still alive people! D: I shall update Aruka Onaru: Sing Out Loud more aften along with Apartmates! Sorry, I was so busy with school, and education, and cosplaying…. COSPLAY! When did that get there! D:… joking XD yes I now cosplay :D yay me :D and  
I have more friends now at school and so far I am the only narutard XD :PPP So yes people, I'm here to bring the love back! :P (lol ferserious?) and yeah… I FREAKING MISSED YOU GUYS! u

Peace, Love, Ramen~ Djsakura~3


End file.
